Talk:Love Transcending the Multiverse Brianne De Chateau, Sanka Ku,
Actually he used 2 Yes there are 4 total but the other 2 you should be referring to are the Sidekicks. That are unreleased arts meaning you can’t really complain about it as you never complain about these on Super Saiyan Kolra’s or Rodamaty’s Cards Also you may be actually referring to the SSR and TUR, but the tur Render can’t really be counted either as it is just a background effect in the Dokkan Battle Card Of PHY Ribbriane. I don’t really like supporting Davon to be seriously honest but saying “you disgust me” is a bit too much for only like 3 actual reused Dokkan Cards renders. You need to understand it. Nobody is gonna have the ability to make a animation like DokkanDeity, or Rodamaty and SSJae or you. You shouldn’t go targeting the same person everyday. Yeah I complain about the him also. Not gonna stop me from telling you this is childish. You should realize at this point your comments have no effects on Davon. He may respond and such. But still, it’s hopeless now. Just let him do what he wants Just surrender any chance of changing him. We have tried for amount a month and nothing but a few none dokkan renders show up. Of course he had to in order to create these. If the only thing your capable of is just targeting the same damn card creator then maybe you stop yourself and listen. Look what you are going to say. Think about the impact these comments have on you Stop thinking about changing one user’s card and style. It’s like you can never change Pash. Always ranting on the same people. Yea it’s trash, yeah it needs more effort But that doesn’t mean you can just go trash talking people Think about who started this whole debate between you two. I did. For the most part. I’ll take the blame for starting it and extending it for a bit. But I gave up later on and just decided to confuse him by asking him about other “transformations” and such. You on the other hand have a Burning Instinct to just keep going. Putting more gas on the fire. It’s truly a pointless thing don’t you think? By the time I’ve posted this Davon has possibly already responded I’ll be honest. I’m sorry Davon for disrespecting your cards but you indeed do need more efforts on your render finding skills. Specially if you can’t do the animations right. Focus on getting new or old renders that aren’t from Dokkan But Pash next time you need to understand People see these things you type up Disrespecting other users isn’t gonna solve a damn nickel of none-sense. Unless Davon actually does but I would just stop. Let him do what he wants. Complain about him in private if you want. But don’t do it here in public This isn’t a place you go trashing your mind around like this is discord. You are a normal user here Pash. You have no influence on the users here. They do what they want. Just accept it. It’s childish. You need to stop these pointless arguments and rants on users’ cards. If you want to do that then do it nicer. Just give them somebody like the animation could use improving and such. If you decide to continue this in a childish way by making this a full on argument instead of ignoring these users, or just kindly say sorry or something You like calling me childish for continuing debates. Let’s see if you’d like the same. Or if you’d like to just call it’s quits and give up like everybody else basically has. Please don’t make this a bother to me, just say you understand and will stop or Just ignore these users ad let them be. Good Day, Tofu Beans (Oh also I don’t believe I will be returning to that discord of yours anytime soon, till I am allowed to return and wish too I could, but till then it would be nice if you would explain to everyone I won’t be back for a long time, good day and night.)